


"These goodies were made with all of my anxiety (and that's a lot!)"

by Maraculate



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Actor!Jeremy, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - No Squip, Fluff, Good for the Soul, Jeremy Heere Is An Anxious Twink, Jeremy Heere Is a Furry, M/M, Make anxious twink his official tag, Neighbor just moved in au, Pastries, Pining, References to other musicals, Stress Baking, baker!Jeremy, talks about Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraculate/pseuds/Maraculate
Summary: People have all sorts of habits. Jeremy's is a bit weird, but his friends certainly think it's tasty.





	"These goodies were made with all of my anxiety (and that's a lot!)"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThereIsAn_Ace_UpTheseSleeves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsAn_Ace_UpTheseSleeves/gifts).



> I've honestly run out of originality but people enjoyed the other tumblr prompt fic I did so Heere we go.

Some people had healthy coping mechanisms. Some people knitted, other people went to the gym, and some people just screamed in their pillow. Others smoked, some drank, some had one-night stands, and some punched the wall until their fist started bleeding.

 

So, for his own sake, he hoped that stress baking was healthy.

 

Jeremy’s family was decently rich. Not quite millionaire status, but rich enough that Jeremy could constantly buy baking ingredients. Just recently, he baked a three layer cake with Neapolitan flavors. It sat in his fridge until Christine and Brooke came over a few days later and demanded to try his baking. Now, it wasn’t a secret exactly, but Jeremy didn’t talk about it, either. His roommate in college, Jake, became his best friend over the pastries he made, but Christine and Brooke were newer additions to his posse.

 

God, why did he unironically use the word ‘posse’ in a sentence?

 

Anyway, Christine was a part of a theatre group that he was in and Brooke worked on the makeup for that same group. He invited Christine to come over to work on lines, and she invited Brooke because they were ‘hashtag besties’, in Brooke’s words.

 

“Jeremy, this cake looks good! Who is it for?” Christine beamed.

 

“Oh, that? It’s just… there. I… uh, stress bake. Weird, right?” Jeremy awkwardly explained. He was well-articulated on stage, but not in front of normal people.

 

“It’s only weird if it’s not good,” Christine promised. She opened the lid and sliced herself a piece. “I love vanilla frosting, so it can’t be bad!”

 

“I’m sorry, did my expert ears just hear cake?” Brooke popped out of the bathroom. She sliced herself a piece and shoved a forkful in her mouth.

 

“Holy-” Christine started.

 

“Fuck!” Brooke finished.

 

“Oh, it’s bad? I’m sorry. I’ll throw it away…” Jeremy sighed.

 

“No. No. Jeremy, if you throw this cake away, I will disembowel you,” Brooke promised. She shoveled the cake down her throat and sliced a second piece. “This is literally the best cake I’ve ever had.”

 

“There’s no way-”

 

“This is the best cake ever, Jeremy. I’m not even exaggerating, and you know how I exaggerate,” Christine interrupted. 

 

“Oh! Uh, thanks.”

 

“You should quit acting and open a bakery. Like, honestly. If you stress-bake, then this will land you some fat stacks,” Brooke told him.

 

“I’m too nervous to open a bakery.”

 

“You’re an actor, though?” Brooke gave him a puzzled look.

 

“That’s getting into a different character. It’s different.”

 

“Then get into the role of a baker! You wouldn’t even have to talk to people! You can just hire someone to do it for you!” Brooke explained.

 

“But I don’t know anything about business,” Jeremy shot back. “I wouldn’t know how to start. Look, if you guys like them so much, I’ll make more whenever we have rehearsal, okay?”

 

“Yeah, you’re right. You shouldn’t open a bakery and just drop off all your goodies at my house,” Christine realized. Brooke nodded enthusiastically. 

 

“I have to tell Jenna about this,” Brooke said.

 

“People are going to come raiding my house, then,” Jeremy deadpanned.

 

“You should honestly work at a bakery as a part-time job. One taste of your stuff and they’ll fall in love,” Christine suggested.

 

“I’ll stick with acting for now, okay? I’ll keep it in mind if I’m ever in need of a career switch. Let’s finish rehearsing, okay? Brooke, you can practice makeup on my face or something after if you’d like.”

 

“Sure,” they both agreed.

 

-

 

“Like I promised, I made homemade glazed doughnuts,” Jeremy told everyone as they all trudged like zombies around the backstage. It was nine in the morning, but Jeremy was an early riser and he decided to make the doughnuts fresh.

 

“Mm!” Brooke charged and knocked everyone out of her way as she sipped on her Starbucks. “Jeremy, you are literally the best thing to ever happen to me.” She grabbed a doughnut and devoured it.

 

“You never did show me your doughnuts. I’m kind of offended that I had to hear about them second-handedly if they’re as good as Brooke says,” Jenna scoffed. She grabbed a doughnut and didn’t hesitate to eat it. A blank look adorned her face and she took out her phone. 

 

“Are you writing a scathing review?” He asked.

 

“No, I’m just telling my ten thousand followers that these are the best doughnuts I’ve ever had.” By the way, Jenna was their technician for their play.

 

“Jenna!” Jeremy made a few defensive motions as his eyes darted in every other direction possible.

 

“And I tagged you.”

 

“Ah, geez,” Jeremy said sheepishly before his phone went off. He got two new followers on Twitter.

 

“I’m not sure if I should eat doughnuts since I don’t want to gain weight like crazy, but…” Chloe trailed off. She was also a makeup worker and she apprehensively took a bite out of the doughnut. Her eyes lit up and she grabbed another.

 

“See, hone? Told you they were great,” Brooke pointed out.

 

“Holy shit, Brooke was right about something!” Chloe exclaimed in mock-realization. Brooke hit her arm and she laughed in the shorter girl’s face.

 

“I made enough so everyone could take two…” Jeremy told them. Elphaba, Alex, Veronica, Evan, Cady, Bob, Sweeney, Christine D., Ezio, and Lucinda all had similar reactions. It only served to make Jeremy feel light as air and it made his heart flutter a few times.

 

With renewed spirits, everyone went over lines and on that day, they practiced more on the singing aspect of their rendition of Waitress.

 

“I feel like if I try hard enough, I can make Ogie look like a psychopath,” Jeremy commented.

 

“I gasp like a pro when I’m Dawn,” Christine shrugged. “Also, Ogie is quirky and cute. He’s innocent, I say!”

 

“I love you means you’re never, ever, ever getting  **rid of me** !” Jeremy sang in a dark tone.

 

“Oh, sh-sugar!” Christine jumped.

 

“Hah, I told you so! Bye, Chris!”

 

“Bye, Jeremy. And don’t do that again!” She scolded.

 

Jeremy got back to his apartment and saw a man trying to get into his room. He must’ve been new considering that he was facepalming while trying to get open the door. Also, Jeremy had never seen him around before.

 

“Are you alright?” Jeremy asked in a small voice.

 

“I can’t get into my room. I just moved and I’m dumb,” he sighed. The man looked at Jeremy and wow-wee, Jeremy wanted to tap that.

 

He was wearing a leather jacket over a red t-shirt and a tight pair of jeans. His hair was curly, yet short, and his warm brown eyes reminded Jeremy of hazelnuts. His face was a bit circular, but his arms were big and man, dat ass with a hard ‘d’. Not to mention he was somehow taller which was even more of a turn on. The stranger wore rectangular glasses and made them look really cool (even if he didn’t, Jeremy wouldn’t judge. He was just trying to see after all). 

 

“Um, these doors are shoddy. Sometimes, using keys from other doors works,” Jeremy suggested. He jiggled it into the stranger’s lock and it opened. He smiled wide and shook Jeremy’s hand.

 

“I’m Michael Mell.”

 

“I’m Jeremy Que-Heere,” he gulped. “I live right next to you.” How did he not stutter more than once in front of this beautiful man? God knew, he guessed.

 

“Well, it’s nice meeting you, Jeremy. Thanks again!” He waved goodbye and closed the door. 

 

“Yeah…” Jeremy said in a love-sick tone. He said it to the door, fortunately.

 

Jeremy went back to his apartment and immediately got to baking. Dear God, that man was hotter than Shireen in season 5 of Game of Thrones.

 

So, since Jeremy was unable to cope with the attractive man smiling at him, he baked pastries for the play squad tomorrow. He decided on croissants in the end and passed out at around eleven thirty.

 

When his eyes opened at eight, he took another shower and shaved. He looked like a fourteen year old boy without facial hair, but it was okay. Not really.

 

At around eight thirty, he stepped out and found Michael stepped out at the same time. 

 

In a suit. With a briefcase. Jeremy’s crush evolved from ‘little bi crush’ to ‘ **_HUGE_ ** gay crush’.

 

“Hey!” Jeremy said.

 

“Oh, hey Jeremy,” Michael yawned. His stomach growled and he facepalmed. “That’s what I was forgetting.”

 

“Hey, wait-” Jeremy said before Michael could go back inside his apartment. He tilted his head. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Have a pastry.” Alarm bells went off in Jeremy’s head. Shit, what if he doesn’t like pastries? What if he just hates Jeremy’s cooking? F U C K !

 

“Oh, really? Thanks again!” Michael opened the box and grabbed a croissant without powdered sugar. That made sense. He bit into it and his eyes widened.

 

“You put vanilla cream in these?” Michael asked. “It’s fantastic!”

 

“Really? Thank you, Michael.” Jeremy was doing an internal victory dance that ended with him releasing an eldritch sound that would make Cthulhu run away in fear.

 

“I am literally quaking right now, this is so good. This is better than any weed I did in high school, and that’s a huge compliment coming from me,” Michael gave a million watt smile. While it wasn’t that bright, his teeth did make Jeremy squint a little. Mostly because the hallway was a bit dim. How were his teeth that bright, actually?

 

“I can make them again if you’d like. I have an issue where I stress-bake.” And you’re the root cause, Jeremy failed to add.

 

“Sorry that I’m profiting off your suffering. Oh, I have to go, unfortunately. But thanks again!”

 

“Oh, wait! Michael?” Jeremy called out. He stopped and turned back. “Where do you work?”

 

“I oversee this bakery that just opened up that specializes in- wait, Jeremy,” Michael realized. “Are you currently looking for work?”

 

“No, I’m working as an actor at the local theatre. It’s not much, but I enjoy it.” He shook his head.

 

“Well, I was about to offer you a job there. Wish I snatched you before the theatre life did. Oh, well. If you change your mind, you know where to find me,” Michael promised before running off.

 

-

 

“Why didn’t you accept?” Christine asked as she chomped on a croissant with jam inside.

 

“I might… consider it after this play is done. We go live for the first time in five nights, right?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Yeah, but you should’ve said that you’ll do it after we do our five performances!” Christine huffed. “Also, you never bring pastries this often. What’s up?”

 

“Well, you know the hot guy that moved in last night?” Jeremy scratched the back of his head. “He’s so perfect and it’s literally giving me a mental breakdown.”

 

“What? Why didn’t you tell me about him immediately?” She slapped his chest.

 

“I just did.”

 

“Wait, you- oh… so this bakery overseer is the hot, curly-haired, glasses wearing dude?” Christine realized.

 

“Don’t say it like that. He was really nice and so was his smile.”

 

“You have such a crush.”

 

“Ugh, I know!” Jeremy groaned. “I haven’t stuttered around him too much, and he enjoyed the croissant, but I doubt he’s looking for a small-time lanky actor as a boyfriend. Besides, he might not even be gay. Or bi. Or… whatever.”

 

“You won’t know unless you give him a shot,” Christine suggested. “Look, why don’t you tell him to come to the play? Maybe you’ll woo him with your acting skills!”

 

“That’s so stupid it just might work,” Jeremy admitted.

 

-

  
Five days later, Jeremy had not brought up the play.

 

It wasn’t like he was avoiding it on purpose. It was just that his interactions with Michael were limited. He only saw him to give him breakfast and Michael was always in a rush. Jeremy had tried knocking on his door, but he bolted back to his room before he could open it, if he was even home.

 

Jeremy put the large chocolate cake in the fridge backstage and had Chloe help him get ready.

 

“So, is Mr. Mell coming tonight?” Chloe asked.

 

“Dunno,” Jeremy murmured.

 

“Did you tell him?” She accused.

 

“Uh…”

 

“Jeremy!” 

 

“Look, I just couldn’t!” He huffed. “It was my fault, I know. I just get so flustered around him that my stuttering and overall nervousness just gets worse with time,” Jeremy explained.

 

“God, Jeremy. You need to man up and go after him. Tell him before the show ends, though. Seriously. Even if he doesn’t like you back-” Jeremy groaned at that. “We could use the money.”

 

“True.”

 

“At least get his number some time.”

 

“Lord knows when that’ll happen.”

 

The performance went well, as expected. The only hiccup was when Jeremy fell during Never Getting Rid of Me, but he played it off by continuing the song from the floor.

 

“Nice recovery! It didn’t look stupid! Well, it did, but it was cute!” Christine giggled after the show.

 

“I was a bit mortified, but I didn’t hit my head,” Jeremy sighed in relief.

 

Everyone greeted the audience and shook hands like normal. When Jeremy looked up at the next person, it was a familiar face.

 

“Hey, Jake!” Jeremy beamed. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I came to see the show. I liked your fall, dude,” Jake pulled him into a quick hug.

 

“It’s good seeing you. How’s the NBA?” Jeremy asked. He literally only watched basketball to see Jake play. He always supported his friend.

 

“I’m doing well and gaining points. I even mentioned you in an interview I had,” Jake did the fingerguns.

 

“Why?” Jeremy grinned despite the weird reveal of information.

 

“I said ‘My roommate, Jeremy, helped me by feeding me past-ryes every day and they got me through the morning every time’ and that made the dude laugh!” 

 

“Not for the reason you’re thinking…” Jeremy trailed off. Jake was honestly like Nora from RWBY. Dumb, eccentric, but also the owner of a huge heart and abnormal strength.

 

“Well, whatever. The song where that one girl sings about how sad that girl is? Made me cry,” Jake said.

 

“She used to be mine?” Jeremy suggested.

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Right. Love ya, Jake,” Jeremy chuckled. He looked at the next familiar face.

 

“Wassup, Jeremy! That play was lit!” Rich beamed. 

 

“You never did get rid of that red streak, huh?” Jeremy commented.

 

“And you never got rid of your height.”

 

“What does that even mean?”

 

“I don’t know. Good play, dude!” Rich did finger guns before chasing after Jake. Jeremy wasn’t sure if they were dating, but they were mutually pining down in college, so maybe.

 

Wait, no, they were making out. Nevermind.

 

“Hey, Jeremy!”

 

“Ah!” Jeremy screamed. Michael held up his hands in a defensive fashion.

 

“I come in peace!” He promised before chuckling. “You were great in the play.”

 

“You came to see me in the play?”

 

“Yeah, Jeremy. Why wouldn’t I?” 

 

Ba-boom. Ba-boom. Ba-boom. Jeremy’s heart was setting up a sick beat, but it was making it hard to talk to his **_HUGE_** gay crush.

 

“Oh, uh, I…” Shit, there weren’t any people after Michael. He couldn’t end the conversation without looking rude. 

 

“Could you sign this playbill?” Michael asked. He nodded and wrote his name near the bottom. “Thanks. Actually, wait, can I borrow your sharpie?” 

 

Jeremy tilted his head, but he gave it. Michael gingerly took Jeremy’s arm and wrote on it. 

 

“Bye, Jeremy!” Michael waved before walking off.

 

He looked down at his arm. 

 

‘Call me, Jeremy! 666-420-2018.’

 

“That’s his number?” Jeremy muttered under his breath.

 

“Hey, I saw that.” Brooke threw her arms on Jeremy’s shoulders like she was trying to get him to give her a piggyback ride.

 

“Saw what?” Jeremy wondered.

 

“You gonna call~ him?” She purred in his ear. Jeremy shivered and pushed her off gently.

 

“Since he wants me to, yeah,” Jeremy nodded feverishly.

 

“Well, do it tomorrow. Right now, we’re heading to the diner!” Brooke dragged him along to her car.

 

For the rest of the night, despite the lively chatter and fantastic food, he couldn’t get his mind off Michael and the fact that he wanted Jeremy to call him.

 

It was a dream come true.

 

-

 

“Coming!” Michael shouted after the doorbell rang. It was about seven at night. He opened the door and it revealed Jeremy, his eyes trained on the floor as he held a box of brownies that shook with the rest of his body.

 

“Hi…” Jeremy said in a small voice, not willing to meet Michael’s gaze.

 

“Hey, come on in,” he said. Michael was wearing a cute red hoodie with a pride patch on it. That made Jeremy cheer internally. So he really was gay! But was he gay for Jeremy was the million dollar question.

 

“My place is a bit neat since I’m a clean-freak. Wait, those synonyms should’ve been backwards,” Michael realized. “Well, anyway, welcome to my humble abode. Video games galore and vinyl records exist everywhere.”

 

“Oh my God, you play Persona? And Apocalypse of the Damned? And how many ‘Tales Of’ games do you have? Finally, you have so many Hitman games!” Jeremy darted to each poster and case like a child would.

 

“I’m surprised you know what Apocalypse of the Damned is,” Michael said.

 

“Hear, hear…” Jeremy said absentmindedly.

 

“Don’t you mean…?”

 

“Wait, no-”

 

“Jeremy Heere, Heere?” He put on a Cheshire cat grin that made Jeremy groan so loud that God would be like ‘what the fuck?’ and would have to check on Jeremy and see what tomfoolery he was up to.

 

“I’m out,” Jeremy said. He darted for the door, but Michael quickly apologized.

 

“Your brownies smell great. Thank you for all the food,” Michael bit into them without restraint.

 

“Thanks, these goodies were made with all of my anxiety,” Jeremy chirped. And that was a lot of anxiety he poured into those treats. He really wanted them to be perfect.

 

“Hey, Jeremy?” Michael patted the couch seat next to him. Jeremy sat down and clasped his hands together.

 

“Yes?” Jeremy gulped. He hated it when people asked him ‘hey?’ or anything similar to that because it was always nerve-wracking.

 

“Is this okay?” Michael moved his hand up to Jeremy’s cheek and pushed back a few stray pieces of hair.

 

“Oh, um…” Jeremy shifted in his seat and straightened out his t-shirt. “Uh, I, I, uh, fuck!” He decided on a reaction before chuckling like the awkward dunce he was.

 

“Jeremy, I would really like to kiss you,” Michael decided to be as blatant as possible.

 

“YES!” Jeremy immediately shouted out. “I mean, uh, double fuck!” Oh, God, why was he like this. What was he do- and Michael’s lips were on his.

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

It was nice.

 

Jeremy pulled away to take in a gasp of air, but his arms were around Michael. Michael’s cool hands were on Jeremy’s probably burning red face. 

 

“I liked you when I first saw you,” Jeremy said, his tone almost trance-like.

 

“Me, too,” Michael replied. He kissed Jeremy’s forehead and then his lips again.

 

That’s basically what they did for the next hour. They just got used to their feelings and refused to let go of each other.

 

At first, Jeremy was inching away from Michael. By the end, he was sitting on his lap and full on making out with him.

 

His hands found their way to Jeremy’s shirt and tugged on it. Jeremy broke the kiss and gripped his arms.

 

“I’m… not ready,” Jeremy murmured. He was scared Michael was going to insist because he wasn’t sure if he could say no to him for long.

 

“Okay. Sorry if you felt pushed,” Michael nodded.

 

“No, you didn’t push me! You listened to me and I’m really happy about that,” Jeremy pulled him in for another kiss. “I just don’t want to go all the way so fast. I’m not about one night stands  _ not _ that I think that you are but I just-”

 

“I got it. I’m not, either. I really want to court and date you,” Michael said.

 

“That works for me,” Jeremy nodded vigorously. Michael snorted.

 

“You want to stay over tonight? I’m an early riser, so I’ll understand if you want to sleep in a bit,” Michael wondered.

 

“I wake up early, too. And, I would love to cuddle all night. I’m all about that,” Jeremy said.

 

“You’re funny. I like you.”

 

“I like you, too.”

 

Michael picked up Jeremy and carried him to their room. Jeremy screeched for half a second before calming down. Michael got such a kick out of that that he nearly dropped Jeremy.

 

“I weigh like one thirty eight! How are you carrying me?”

 

“You’re like a feather. An anxious twinky feather.”

 

“Stop kinkshaming me.”

 

“...You like being called a feather?”

 

“Nevermind. My only kink is when people genuinely like to listen to what I have to say.”

 

“Too unrealistic. Settle for bondage like the rest of us.”

 

Jeremy flipped him off and Michael kissed his finger.

 

“Weirdo.”

 

“Furry.”

 

“I’m not a furry!”

 

“Sounds like something a furry would say.”

 

“I want out of here.”

 

“Too late. You’re stuck with me.”

 

Michael dropped Jeremy on the bed and he squealed when Michael fell on top of him.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Jeremy squawked.

 

“Is taking my clothes off okay? I like sleeping in my boxers,” Michael asked.

 

“I do, too. If it’s not too weird for you.”

 

“Only weird if you make it weird.”

 

“Cool.” 

 

Jeremy found himself as the little spoon and he enjoyed the feeling of Michael’s arms around his torso.

 

“Night, Michael. Thank you for being nice to me.”

 

“I should be thanking you for all those baked goodies. I gained a few pounds, but it was so worth it.”

 

“The compliments tug on my heartstrings.”

 

“Good. Now get to sleep.” Michael kissed the side of his neck.

 

“Mm, I love you.”

 

“Oh.” Michael was a bit surprised by that. Jeremy silently screamed and cursed at himself for being an idiot. “I love you, too. I wasn’t sure if you were ready for that next step, so I didn’t say it.”

 

“Really?” Jeremy asked, completely unsure.

 

“Really.”

 

Jeremy turned over to face Michael. He couldn’t make out his face that well, but he could kiss him alright. 

 

“I love you!” Jeremy grinned.

 

Michael’s heart was about to implode with how fucking cute Jeremy was. He was like a human puppy.

 

“I love you, too, Jere!” Michael played with his hair.

 

“We’re giving off a strange Romeo and Juliet vibe, huh?”

 

“That’s okay. Who cares?”

 

“Good point,” Jeremy agreed. He closed his eyes and let Michael’s soft heartbeat lull him to sleep. Jeremy had never felt so protected and warm before. The feeling was so new and surprising that it made the hairs on his neck stick up.

 

Michael was… warm. Gentle. Hot. That last one wasn’t super important, but it was an added bonus. The point was that Jeremy never felt so amazing around a man before. And, finally, after days of pining and stress-baking, he could confidently say that Michael felt good around him, too.

 

And that got rid of his stress so much faster than baking did.

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey I have Jeremy's kink
> 
> Also, having to beg someone to say 'yes' to sex makes it non-consensual don't @ me.


End file.
